


【考眉】Secret

by CxC



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CxC/pseuds/CxC
Summary: 答应了银爹的新年礼物……一篇烂尾的oocPWP（靠）





	【考眉】Secret

（半公开场合sex 道具有 ooc严重 烂尾）

那天的颁奖典礼大家都觉得也许Anthony是有点感冒发烧，脸色有点不大正常的微红。

去他妈的……这才是真真正正的“身体不适”。Anthony努力保持着得体微笑，天知道他有多努力才让自己的面部表情看起来正常平静，他的屁股里可是埋着一枚跳蛋。

DeMarcus别出心裁地选择了金属质感，这让体内异物入侵的不适被刚进入时的冰凉放大无数倍，带着这玩意参加颁奖典礼？Anthony差点要骂娘。

可在DeMarcus给了他一个缠绵的深吻之后他还是带着这颗玩意出门了。每走一步路Anthony都要抑制住自己因为被触碰到敏感点两腿的微微发颤，身上已经被快感逼出一层薄汗。最该死的事是——操他妈的，Anthony咬咬嘴唇——他承认，他欲求不满。

体内跳蛋的尺寸不算大，轻轻地颤动着，DeMarcus心知肚明他的每一个敏感点，精确地让那玩意在他的腺体上不温不火地跳动，对于习惯了DeMarcus尺寸的Anthony来说完全不够看，他甚至不自觉地夹紧屁股想要寻求更多的刺激。

妈的。很不幸，Anthony坐在典礼的靠前排，还被摄像机偶尔扫过，这可是全国直播。他穿着宝石蓝色西装坐得笔直，四周一安静下来他就觉得耳边已经听到屁股里跳蛋的嗡嗡声。DeMarcus今天穿了酒红色，坐在不远处的前排，笑盈盈地看了Anthony一眼，然后跳蛋的频率陡然加快。

Anthony觉得他自己就差那么一点点就叫出声来了。他的脸颊发烫，夹紧双腿试图让这阵突如其来的猛烈快感稍微缓和一点，但正中红心的那枚小玩意完全没打算配合他。他瞪了不远处把手从口袋里拿出来满脸笑容的DeMarcus，坐姿让跳蛋的震动带来的触感更为猛烈，冰凉的金属已经被甬道捂得温热。

他不知道自己是怎么撑到结束的。Anthony向洗手间走去时甚至有点踉跄，而得意的DeMarcus已经在最里的隔间等他了。“哇哦宝贝，你都湿了……”把跳蛋拿出来时DeMarcus故意发出一声惊叹，Anthony差点没给他来上一拳。

“你不知道你有多诱人。刚刚坐在那里时我想到你的屁股简直硬得发疼。”DeMarcus吻着他的脖颈和嘴唇，将Anthony牢牢抵在墙上，酒红色和宝石蓝的衣物掉了一地。

“妈的别废话，快滚进来混蛋。”Anthony终究还是没忍住自己的喘息。

end.


End file.
